Fuses are a common component found in many electrical devices. In general, fuses are electrical safety components consisting of a wire or strip that melts and interrupts a circuit when the current passing through the fuse exceeds a particular amperage. Once a fuse is blown, i.e., the wire or strip melts, the fuse must be replaced to re-establish the circuit.
Replacing blown fuses in fused electrical devices often requires disassembly of the electrical device and/or use of one or more hand-tools to access and retrieve a blown fuse. Accordingly, accessing and replacing a blown fuse can often be a difficult, cumbersome and time-consuming process.
It is therefore desirable to provide a more effective device and method for accessing and replacing blown fuses in fused electrical devices.